Heart Feeling in Silence
by Azizah Rielvn
Summary: Bagaimana rasa hati itu? Apakah semenyakitkan yang telah kualami. Mari kita menjelajahi kepada hati yang telah kita miliki sendiri, mencari secercah harap yang telah kita nanti. Meski, jutaan manusia telah menautkan hatinya kepada kita. Aku ingin tahu, apakah rasa hati yang saat ini kurasakan telah terjawab denganmu? Untuk sementara waktu, biarlah aku hanya diam di dalam sana./RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : My Feel

**Naruto and all characters only belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author : Azizah Rielvn**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, and Friendship.**

**Warning : (-) PUEBI, Typo, AU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : My Feel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin senja berhembus pelan, menggesekkan dedaunan serta ranting di tanah lembab. Aroma petrikor kembali menggelitiki indra penciumanku. Langit sore mulai temaram dari ufuk barat seolah memberi tahu untuk mengakhiri hari ini.

Kedua tanganku tak hentinya saling bergesekkan berharap agar tercipta suatu kehangatan di sana. Meski dinginnya hujan masih kalah dengan dinginnya salju, namun tetap saja ... apapun yang berhubungan dengan dingin, tubuhku langsung memberi respon untuk segera mencari sesuatu yang hangat.

Aku segera mempercepat langkahku untuk pulang ke rumah kecil yang sering orang lain bilang apartemen. Membungkus diri dengan selimut tebal sambil meminum segelas coklat hangat merupakan tujuanku yang wajib aku lakukan sesampainya di sana. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuatku tidak sabar.

"Hinata-chan mau aku antar?"

Indra pendengaranku mendapati suara seseorang yang tak asing bagiku. Netraku terkejap ketika nyaris saja berhadapan dengannya dan wanita yang ia sebut Hinata. Aku segera menyembunyikan diri di salah satu tiang lampu jalan. Setidaknya, wajahku tidak ketahuan olehnya.

"E-eh ... t-tidak perlu, Naruto-kun. Rumahku sudah dekat dari sini."

Suara lembut dan gugup dari Hinata membuatku sedikit menoleh ke arahnya. Aku penasaran mengapa Hinata menolak tawaran Naruto, padahal, Naruto sudah sangat berbaik hati telah menawarkannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan ... aku benar-benar ingin mengantarkanmu."

Decihan kesal terlontar begitu saja dariku. Menurutku, Naruto sangat bodoh, lelaki yang bodoh, sudah jelas-jelas Hinata menolak ajakannya, entah mengapa dirinya masih saja memaksa Hinata.

"B-baiklah, Naruto-kun."

Mereka telah melewatiku tanpa mengetahui bahwa aku sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Detik selanjutnya, aku kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk melanjutkan tujuan awalku.

Cakrawala membentang luas di setiap penjuru. Milyaran manusia mempunyai caranya masing-masing ketika menatap angkasa. Ada yang menatapnya dengan tawa, haru, luka, sendu ... namun, aku lebih memilih untuk menatapnya dalam diam, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun yang tergambar. Aku mengira ketika menatap langit, bisa membuatku sedikit merasakan cinta darinya. Namun, nyatanya? Setiap denyut waktuku selalu meninggalkan retisalya dalam kalbu yang penuh dengan kehampaan.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, aku berniat untuk tidak bertemu dengannya. Menenangkan hati yang selalu berkecamuk sehingga mengantarkanku kepada ke-frustrasi-an yang harus ditanggung sendiri. Dari balik jendela perpustakaan sekolah, aku mendapati lagi sosoknya yang tersenyum lebar nan hangat seperti mentari pagi kepada wanita itu.

Netra hijauku menatap mereka dalam asa yang setiap kali membunuhku secara perlahan. Dulu, senyuman itu bisa aku dapatkan dengan mudah, namun sekarang ... senyumnya telah beralih bukan untukku lagi. Ada penggantiku yang kini selalu memenangkan hatinya dengan mudah, tidak sepertiku yang hanya bisa diam menyimpan rasa.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku lalu menutup jendela itu dengan tirai. Lalu, menit selanjutnya pergi dari perpustakaan dan mencari tempat lain yang bisa membuatku tidak melihatnya lagi.

"Sakura!"

Panggilan seseorang menyurutkan langkahku untuk menuju ke UKS. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara sembari menyunggingkan senyuman ramah seperti biasanya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" serunya dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

Setelah beberapa menit ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Wanita yang kuanggap sebagai sahabat perempuanku kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu gosip terbaru ini tidak?"

Aku menggeleng cepat dan berniat untuk tidak mau tahu tentang gosip yang sedang beredar. Meski Ino selalu mendapatkan gosip yang bisa dipercayai dan sangat akurat, namun sama sekali aku tidak tertarik. Toh, itu urusan mereka, selagi tidak mengganggu hidupku, aku tak pernah mempedulikannya. "Jika kau mengajakku untuk bergosip bersama, aku menolak, Pig."

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tapi, dengan cepat, Ino segera menarik tanganku untuk ikut bersamanya entah kemana. "Hei, Pig! Kau mau membawaku kemana, sih?!"

Ino tidak mengidahkan jawabanku, dan tentu saja membuatku kesal setengah mati dengannya. Dasar tukang pemaksa!

Akhirnya, setelah bermenit-menit yang menyebalkan telah terlewati, aku kembali ke perpustakaan tadi. Aku tidak menyangka, sekali lagi aku harus melihat kebersamaan mereka dari kejauhan yang penuh kesemuan seorang diri.

"Kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk melihat orang lain pacaran? Terima kasih, Pig! Aku lebih baik pergi," ujarku sedikit sewot dengan Ino.

Semakin lama aku menatap kebersamaan mereka, entah mengapa luka ini semakin mengantarkanku kepada rasa sakit yang terus-menerus mengoyak. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan buliran bening dari sudut mataku lalu bergegas pergi dari sini. Berjanji kepada diri sendiri untuk tidak menjadi wanita yang lemah karena cinta yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" cegah Ino, lalu menyusulku ke luar perpustakaan.

"Naruto sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Aku mendengarnya dari Shikamaru. Kemarin sore Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang, lalu saat mereka telah sampai di kediaman Hinata, Naruto segera mengutarakan perasaannya, dan ternyata ...," suara Ino memelan dan penuh ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Cukup, Ino!" cegahku sebelum Ino melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya.

Hatiku nyeri di dalam sana, remuk dalam serpihan luka yang penuh cinta untuknya. Sebuah isakan tangis yang kutahan akhirnya keluar dalam diam yang terus kutekan sendiri. Ingatan mengenai janji-janji masa kecil bergentayangan di dalam otakku. Memutar kilas balik waktu, menghadirkan jari kelingking kita yang terpaut di atas cakrawala megah di atas sana sembari menyunggingkan seulah senyum penuh keceriaan yang penuh kehangatan.

Denyut waktuku kembali terhenti pada kesemuan yang terbalut rasa duka di sudut sana. Kegelapan selalu menyelimutiku dan menghadirkan rasa takut akan sebuah kehilangan. Rajutan tentang masa-masa kecil kita tergantikan dengan masa depan yang di dalamnya bukan tentang kita, melainkan kamu dan dia.

Jika jatuh cinta semenyakitkan ini ... bisakah kugantikan dengan cinta tanpa ada kata 'jatuh' yang menjerumuskanku ke dalam jurang hati yang telah terkoyak sendiri?

**To Be Continue**

**Note :**

**Halo! Aku membawakan fanfic yang sudah lama bersemayam dalam diri. Semoga kalian merasakan--lebih tepatnya suka--dengan fanfic yang mempunyai rasa campur aduk di dalamnya.**

**Please, Review! Tidak terima krisan dalam bentuk Flame. Apresiasi karya seseorang dengan bijak.**

**Love,**

**Rielvn**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sweet Lies

**Naruto and all characters only belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : ****Rielvn Zhaa**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, and Friendship.**

**Warning : (-) PUEBI, AU, Typo, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is story real from my imaginaton.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR? Please, Review~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Sweet ****Lies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_

_Ketika membahas soal 'cinta' mungkin sebagian dari kita akan membayangkan betapa indahnya rasa itu. Kita akan terhanyut dalam dunia penuh warna, seperti pelangi setelah hujan, dan membawa kita kepada kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat._

_Panah milik malaikat cinta selalu menghujani jantung kita yang kian berdebar. Menuntun untuk melupakan segala hal tentang kenyataan yang benar-benar terasa menyakitkan. Meski dilandasi oleh kebohongan yang telah menampar, namun ada suatu rasa di ujung sana. Jauh ... hingga membuat kita ragu, apakah rasa itu ada ... atau hanyalah kesemuan yang tak berarti._

_Sejujurnya, jika kau bertanya lebih dalam, mungkin akan membuat dirimu sadar. Ada secercah harapan yang kelak akan membuatmu merasakan rasa yang kini kau kejar. Lihatlah dirimu!_

_Lama ... kita terbalut dalam angan semu masing-masing. Aku dengan rasaku, dan kau dengan rasamu. Bertolak belakang, bukan?_

_Secangkir coklat hangat pun tak bisa mengalihkan angan kita. Padahal, dulu secangkir coklat hangat ini yang selalu menemani canda dan tawa kita. Kau yang bertingkah konyol selalu menggodaku, dan aku yang selalu memarahimu._

_"Aku mencintaimu ..."_

_Anganku teralihkan sekejap karena ucapanmu. Kedua tanganku memeluk secangkir coklat hangat dengan erat. Berharap, rasa hangat dari sana bisa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku—khususnya fikiran yang sudah terbang jauh._

_Iris hijauku menelisik lebih dalam kepada bola mata biru yang menawan itu. Bibirku bergetar ketika hendak berucap, lalu detik selanjutnya aku tertawa pelan. Menganggap ucapannya hanyalah mimpi semu yang tak kunjung nyata._

_"Aku serius," imbuhnya lagi._

_Iris biru itu menajam, memfokuskan perhatian kepadaku dengan penuh. Tidak ada keraguan ataupun kebohongan. Mungkinkah? Mimpi semu yang konyol ini akan menjadi nyata? Atau ... ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan manis yang mempermainkanku?_

_Aku hanya terdiam. Memikirkan rasaku sendiri yang sejak tadi sudah tak karuan. Ingin rasanya menampar pipi bergaris tiga miliknya dengan kuat. Lalu mengatakan bahwa kita itu bodoh! Iya, bodoh karena cinta yang memuakkan seperti ini._

_"Jangan berbohong, Baka!"_

_Pada akhirnya ... kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Ini berbeda ... seperti ... seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, tapi ... entah apa itu. Bagaimana jika dirinya benar-benar serius? _

_Bodohnya aku yang sama sekali tidak mempercayainya. Jika memang dirinya benar-benar serius, mengapa aku harus mengatakan semenyakitkan itu? Entah mengapa sekarang dadaku merasa sesak diikuti oleh pacuan jantung yang tak kunjung terhenti untuk terus berdebar. Ini aneh! Tidak, diriku sendirilah yang aneh._

_"__Ketahuan, ya, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lebar tanpa dosa._

_Nafasku sedikit tersengal ketika mendengar pertanyaannya lagi. Iris hijauku menelisik kembali kepada kedua bola mata biru berpijar itu. Tak ada ... tak ada rasa itu untukku. Sudah kuduga, rasa yang sedari tadi mengusik fikiranku hanyalah kebohongan manis belaka. Menciptakan secercah harapan semu yang tak berarti hingga membangkitkan rasa cinta yang lebih._

_Kini, aku hanya bisa mengekspresikan diriku seperti biasanya. Seolah rasa itu adalah bayangan yang tak bisa digenggam. Berbohong adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sesaat ini. Iya, hanya sesaat saja._

_"Terlihat jelas, Baka! Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengatakan seserius itu," ujarku disertai dengusan kesal._

_Lelaki sehangat mentari pagi itu kembali tersenyum lebar. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku tebak tidak gatal. Lalu, detik selanjutnya dirinya segera menarik atensinya kepada secangkir coklat hangat yang hendak di minumnya._

_"Bagaimana jika aku sedang serius, Sakura-chan?"_

_Alisku terpaut di tengah, menatap dirinya yang sedang menyesap coklat dalam diam. Memikirkan kembali perkataannya yang membuat keraguan dan rasa itu kembali menghampiri._

_Terkutuklah kau cinta dalam pelabuhan yang salah. Aku menjadi lemah untuk menerima rasa yang memuakkan seperti ini. Fikiranku diselimuti oleh rasanya yang terkadang membuatku pusing._

_"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"_

_Aku bertanya dengan serius. Ingin segera mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dilema rasa dalam kesendirian yang tak menepi seolah menghantuiku secara misterius._

_"Aku menyukai Hinata-chan. Sebelum mengutarakan perasaanku secara langsung kepadanya, aku ingin berlatih terlebih dahulu kepada Sakura-chan," jelasnya dengan kedua pipi diwarnai semburat merah._

_Seulas pedang seketika langsung menghunus jantungku yang sejak tadi berdebar. Batu besar seolah membebaninya hingga membuat dadaku merasakan sesak dan perih secara bersamaan. Iris hijauku bergetar dalam diam. Aku menunduk memendam luka._

_Dirinya kembali menamparku dalam ketidakberdayaan ini. Sudah terlambat ... rasanya untukku benar-benar tidak ada—bahkan di sudut hati kecilnya._

_Sedari tadi aku hanya menunggu dalam kebohongan manis yang kuperbuat sendiri. Meski sudah kutepis jauh-jauh sekalipun, jika memang kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah seperti itu. Aku sendirilah yang telah membuat harapan semu._

_Seulas senyum getir kusuguhkan untuk dirinya. Mengabaikan rasaku lagi, setidaknya aku sudah mengetahui fakta tentang dirinya. Sudah cukup untukku ..._

_"Katakanlah sekali lagi ... aku akan membantumu, Naruto."_

_Kini, akan kugenggam kata-kata kebohongan manis itu. Menganggap itu semua adalah sebuah kenyataan tulus yang ditujukan untukku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti pagi biasanya. Aku membantu Ibu untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi di rumah. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan duluan seolah-olah kami seperti orang asing—lebih tepatnya aku yang menganggap seperti itu.

Semenjak Naruto sudah tidak pernah berkunjung ke kediaman kami. Aku merasakan bahwa Ibu lebih cenderung pendiam, tidak seperti biasanya yang sangat cerewet dan hobi menegurku bersama Naruto.

"Biar Sakura saja yang menaruh piringnya, _Kaa-san_," ujarku lembut sambil mengambil tiga piring dari tangan Ibu.

Ayahku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Beliau lebih sering ke luar negeri untuk mengurusi perusahaan. Jadi, wajar saja jika di rumah kami terasa sangat sepi.

"Sakura_-chan?_" panggil Ibuku.

Aku menoleh kepada beliau. "Iya, _Kaa-san?_"

"Nanti undang Naruto_-kun _untuk makan malam bersama, yah," jawab Ibuku dengan nada sedikit berharap.

Aku hanya terdiam sebentar. Lalu, detik selanjutnya hanya anggukkan kecil yang aku berikan sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skenario apa yang telah Tuhan tulis untukku? Disaat aku sedang menahan segala luka yang menyayat hati sembari memeluknya dalam diam. Kini, aku harus membukanya lagi. Mengingat kenangan kusam yang teramat manis untuk aku lupakan tentangnya.

Jika dulu aku langsung datang menemuinya sendiri, kini ... aku terlalu takut. Rasa bodoh ini selalu mengejarku, menghantuiku, dan berputar dalam kilas balik yang memuakkan ketika berada di dekatnya.

Aku seperti pengecut dalam bayangan semu. Hanya bisa diam dan diam. Berkata soal rasa dalam bisikkan halus yang tak mungkin bisa didengarnya.

Ia berdiri di pintu kelasku dengan tubuh yang tegap. Senyuman lebarnya tak pernah terhenti untuk luntur sedikit pun. Menyapa setiap orang yang melewatinya, tak peduli siapa pun. Baginya, semua orang adalah sahabat terbaiknya—kecuali Hinata.

_"Bagiku semua orang adalah sahabat terbaikku, Sakura-chan," jelas Naruto saat itu._

_"Tapi, jika mereka jahat kepadamu bagaimana? Apa kau tetap menganggap mereka sebagai sahabatmu?" tanyaku masih tidak mengerti._

_Ia mengulum senyum tulus. "Aku tidak peduli, Sakura-chan. Yang jahat adalah sifat mereka. Justru menurutku, jika mereka jahat kepadaku, tandanya mereka ingin menjadi sahabatku. Namun, karena keegoisan merekalah yang membuat mereka ingin menjahatiku. Aku tetap akan menganggap mereka sahabat terbaikku."_

_Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali bertanya, "Tapi ... jika sahabat terbaikmu adalah seseorang yang kau cintai bagaimana? Apakah hubunganmu tetap kau anggap sahabat terbaik? Atau ... You know what i mean."_

_Ia tampak berfikir sejenak. "Hmm ... aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi, akan kuanggap ia sebagai seseorang yang melebihi dari kata 'sahabat terbaik'."_

_Aku mengernyitkan alis, lalu berkata, "Apa itu?"_

_"Kekasih satu-satunya yang terbaik dan paling aku cintai ... dan kemungkinan, akan aku usahakan sebagai calon istriku kelak."_

_Detik selanjutnya kami sama-sama tertawa._

"Sakura_-chan_?" panggilnya seperti biasa.

Aku memberhentikan langkah tepat dihadapannya dengan kepala menunduk. Sial! Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang, namun rasa sesak semakin memelukku dengan erat.

Sudah lama dirinya tidak memanggilku lagi. Bertegur sapa pun hanya basa-basi yang tak berguna. Roda waktu seolah terhenti begitu saja. Denyutnya melemah karena kondisi yang memuakkan seperti ini.

Kita seperti orang asing, berbicara dalam keraguan dan menatap dalam kekosongan. Setelah memberanikan iris hijauku untuk menatapnya, aku seperti terhipnotis oleh pijaran biru dari kedua bola matanya.

Aku tak berdaya lagi. Lubang hitam yang terkoyak semakin menganga. Lukaku masih diselimuti oleh rasa yang mengatasnamakan cinta. Rasa yang telah kucoba untuk dikubur, sekarang tergali kembali.

Putaran kilas balik waktu terus mengajakku untuk mengingatkan fakta tentang rasanya yang aku anggap sebagai kebohongan manis. Rajutan tentang kisah kita ikut mengiringinya. Waktu yang patut kusalahkan. Mempermainkanku di masa lalu, sehingga meninggalkan jejak kenangan menyedihkan di masa sekarang.

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu," tuturnya dengan ramah.

Bolehkah aku menamparnya berkali-kali? Atau ... melayangkan jitakanku seperti biasanya ke kepala pirangnya?

Aku memarahi diriku sendiri yang semakin lemah karena dirinya. Aku benci dengan keadaan dan rasa yang harus terpendam sendiri. Ini bukanlah aku yang seperti biasanya. Dirinya benar-benar sukses mempermainkan rasa dan fikiranku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kebetulan _Kaa-san _juga ingin mengajakmu makan malam di rumahku."

Lupakan sesaat lagi. Amnesiakan jejak-jejak retisalya untuk saat ini. Meski nantinya akan berujung kepiluan, setidaknya ... aku tak ingin ditertawakan oleh rasanya yang tak ada untukku.

Dirinya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah ... sampai nanti malam, Sakura_-chan."_ Ia kembali berlalu begitu saja. Irisku meredup sendu menatap punggungnya di lorong sekolah yang panjang. Jadi ... seperti ini rasanya memendam luka hati dalam diam?

Mari kita berdamai kepada hati yang terus menjajahi kenangan tak berarti.

Menguliti sayatan luka penuh kehampaan di tengah lara yang tak kunjung bertepi.

Jika rasa luka di hati disembuhkan dengan cinta, tapi ... kenapa cinta selalu membuat luka di hati?

**To Be Continue**

**Untukmu penggenggam rasa. Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ke dua ini.**

**Aku harap kalian selalu enjoy dalam membacanya. :)**

**Krisan dengan sopan tanpa ada Flame. Apresiasi karya seseorang dengan bijak.**

**I hope you like!**

**Love,**

**Rielvn.**


End file.
